


Our House

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And when I’m gone and you’re alone, don’t even try it/ ‘Cause I’ll know, yes, I’ll know/ And you could never deny it</i> (“Mine!”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _And when I’m gone and you’re alone, don’t even try it/ ‘Cause I’ll know, yes, I’ll know/ And you could never deny it_ (“Mine!” by Trout Fishing in America)

“C’mon, guys, _really_?” said Sam.

The other two residents of the Men of Letters Bunker didn’t look up— Dean standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something that was probably going to be stew, guessing from the rest of the ingredients on the counter, and Castiel sitting at the kitchen table, books and papers spread out around him as he worked on a few translations— and Sam scowled, crossing to lean against the sink.

“Guys,” he repeated.

Cas did look up. “Is there a problem, Sam?” he asked, mildly. “Dean says that dinner will be ready in approximately an hour.”

“More like two,” put in Dean. “We’re working with old-school equipment here.”

“Uh-huh,” said Sam. “Can we focus on the problem here?”

“Which is what exactly?” his brother asked.

“It’s—” Sam began, then sighed. “You know I’m happy for you guys, right? I mean, if anybody deserves to be happy, after all the crap we’ve been through, it’s the two of you. But, seriously? I live here, too, and I do _not_ need to know what you get up to when I’m not home.”

Dean snorted and went back to chopping vegetables. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy.”

“You have been gone for several days,” added Cas. “We have done several things since then.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Sam said, again, and held up two glossy black feathers. “I found these on the table in the library. The table that we all use. The table where we _eat_.”

“It’s a good table,” said Dean, with a disturbing smile. “Real sturdy.”

“Gross.” Sam dropped the feathers on one of Cas’s open books. “You have a bedroom. Use it.”

“Oh, we do,” drawled Dean, but Cas said, sincerely, “We will try to be more considerate.”

“That’s all I’m asking. I’m going to go disinfect… everything.”

THE END


End file.
